


Colours

by SolosOrca



Series: Future-ish fic [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, subtly implying my otp is not my greatest talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma receives a package whilst packing for the US Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, after his first year of Seigaku, Ryoma goes off to a tennis boarding school in Florida (and Tezuka goes off to one in Germany) so that he can complete his education and learn how to tennis good. His first Grand Slam is the US Open when he's 15. Also, his BFF at the tennis school is Kevin Smith. (This is only really implied pillar pair, but I'm not the best at being subtle when it comes to implying my OTP)

Ryoma looked at the empty suitcase in front of him, his eyes glazing over as he tried to think of what needed to be packed. Ideally, he needed to pack for two weeks. After all, he was packing to go to the US Open and leaving before the final was not something he wanted to do. He'd been playing in the juniors till recently and now it was time to début (again) on the pro circuit. He was going to be staying with his parents though and he had plenty of clothes in their house, but most were from before his growth spurt and he didn't really want to be wearing clothes bought when he was twelve.

He went to his chest of draws and started pulling out clothes at random, throwing them into the suitcase. It wasn't like he couldn't go shopping in New York if he'd forgotten something. He did make sure to pack the cat treats he'd bought for Karupin though. He wasn't allowed to have his cat with him at school, something stupid about other students possibly having allergies, and he only got to see him during the holidays.

There was a knock at the door as he started to try and cram his clothes into the suitcase, which was refusing to shut.

"Come in," he called, giving up and standing in front of the suitcase to block it from the view of whoever was coming into the room.

The door opened and Kevin Smith came him. Kevin was one of Ryoma's closest friends at the school, despite not getting off to the best start. They'd been room mates in their first year and, after a few months, Ryoma had begged his dad to pay the extra fee and get him a room by himself.

"You have a package," Kevin said, holding out the thick, brown envelope. "I saw it and thought I should bring it up. You always forget to check your mail."

"Thanks," Ryoma said, taking the package and putting it on his bed. Kevin hovered by the door expectantly, obviously wanting to know what was inside it. "Don't you have to pack too?"

"Unlike _someone_ I don't leave packing till a few hours before we leave," Kevin huffed, but took the hint and left.

The franking told him the parcel was from Germany and his heart fluttered. There was only one person it could be from. He tore into it and found a card and a small present wrapped in green paper with little tennis balls on.

He opened the card first, his face breaking into a smile when he saw what was written inside.

_Where ever you're playing, we will be cheering you on with all our hearts. You'll always be our Pillar._

Surrounding it were messages from all his friends. Momo, Kikumaru, Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh all wishing him the best of luck in his first Grand Slam. He smiled after reading each one.

And, at the bottom of the card was a message from Tezuka.

_Echizen,_

Ryoma made a face, one day he'd manage to get Tezuka to call him 'Ryoma'.

_If my shoulder wasn't playing up I would be taking part in the Open with you. All I can do now is cheer you on with our friends. Even though none of us can make it to your matches we hope our gift can will remind you that we are always supporting you._

_Tezuka._

Ryoma swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the present. Inside were two sweatbands, blue with a red stripe running through the middle. Like the collar and sleeves of his Seigaku uniform.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and had to brush them away. He was very glad Kevin hadn't stayed to see him open his parcel.

He looked down at his overflowing suitcase, picked it up and turned it out onto the bed. If he was going to do this right, he should pack properly.

A couple of days later, Ryoma stepped out onto the court, the Seigaku colours on his writs.


End file.
